


Dimension battle

by horus1251



Series: creation war [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel war, Dimension wars, F/M, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer bound to creation, Lucifer gains power of creation, Michael gains power of tablets, New battles, Romance, War between dimension, god war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer sentence to another dimension has far more consequence than expect are heroes face a war un heard





	1. new power

 

[from 13.02 Explosions in the Apocalypse World as Lucifer and Mary meet Michael]  
MICHAEL: You should be dead.  
LUCIFER: And who are you?  
MICHAEL: Don't you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER: Michael?  
[they fight as Mary watches on until Michael gains the upper hand]  
LUCIFER: What are you gonna do? Kill me?  
MICHAEL: Maybe I need you.

[from 13.06, Jack stands in the doorway between the library and the war room in the bunker]  
JACK: Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt.  
[clip of Jack using his power, accidentally killing the security guard]  
JACK: No.

[from 13.01 Jack screaming using his power to throw Sam and Dean in his nursery]  
JACK: I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm just another monster. I can't make the world a better place, not like this. And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you.  
SAM: Jack, listen...  
JACK: I have to go.  
CASTIEL: No, Jack.  
[Jack blasts TFW back with his power]  
JACK: I'm so sorry.

NOW

[A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, “The Devil’s Throat” at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his “my way or the highway” quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when he banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite his pissiness and his massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael’s hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all his toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: While I was in your head, I saw what you're afraid of– Of your dark half taken you over  So after I'm done, you'll be left here, alone, in agony, forever. n darkness  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer’s hanging cage, we see it’s lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
[ Screaming ]  
[ Screaming continues ]

TITLE CARD

[Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.

[cut to Asmodeus’s clasped hands as he sits on the throne in Crowley’s old throne room, meditatively chanting with his eyes closed until he’s interrupted by a demon]  
ASMODEUS: Jack... Jack... Jack...  
DEMON: Lord Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Does no one think of knockin'?  
DEMON: I have news of The Jack.  
ASMODEUS: What is it?  
DEMON: There is no news of The Jack. We've exhausted all our resources.  
ASMODEUS: How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.  
DEMON: I doubt that since they don't have The Jack anymore, either.  
ASMODEUS: Say what?  
DEMON: We have a Hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.  
ASMODEUS: Well, if they're not protecting the Nephilim, then who is?

[Cut to lightning and thunder in the Apocalypse World, as Lucifer is manhandled to stand before Michael]  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometime, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
Lucifer you mean to earth because You need...  
Michael well yes but That isn't what I meant  
Michael, there is a spell that will make me able to do things  that the only dad Knows  
Lucifer you plan on becoming Dad  
Michael, I'm dad already this will increase my power  
Lucifer and how will you do such a thing on this dead world  
Michael with this world greatest mind  
doors bang open  
Kevin walks in I found the spell and the ingredients now we just need what you destroy and no way to get  
Michael that is untrue I have an archangel ready  
Kevin than give me his and your grace  
Lucifer what no Kevin don't help him he is evil  
Kevin aren't you the devil Besides if I do this mom gets into heaven  
Lucifer quiets if you ...Michael punches him then cutthroat and takes a quarter of grace from Lucifer here prophet now mind  
Michael cuts throat and takes a quarter hands grace to the prophet  
Lucifer what are you doing  
Michael the spell requires two archangels from different worlds to contain the spell if one dies after than the spell is transferred to one so after this I will kill you and take your power  
Lucifer struggles  Michael punches him again  
Kevin combines the ingredients  
I kombineerida teadmisi ja võimsus tablets kaks  
Light erupts from the tablets and hits Lucifer and Michael they shake as power enters them both  
Michael good now the grace of an archangel to take your world and your son  
Lucifer no Mis võim sees I...  
Michael punches him

Lucifer falls back Michael cuts throat and gives grace

  
KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, the disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before.  but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
Kevin okay Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
[Kevin chants and pours the bit of Lucifer’s grace into the spell bowl. As he finishes the contents of the bowl shift from glowing white to orange, and a portal rips open behind Lucifer. It pulses once, taking everyone off guard but giving Lucifer an opening to fight back. He knocks aside his guards and makes a running leap for the portal, which seals shut in a burst of light the moment he crosses through  
Michael what hmm doesn't matter thanks to this I can just create archangels hell I can even increase my power  
Kevin wow one being  
Michael, you failed me bye now  
Kevin no no  
michael waves hand  
Kevin screams as white light burns him apart  
Michael good thanks now to connect the power

[Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, stopping random pedestrians to ask.]  
LUCIFER: Ouch. What is this? Cincinnati? Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? Just a moment of your time, sir, 'cause I-I don't know where...  
WOMAN (stepping around Lucifer): Oh, my God. When are they ever gonna get those people off the street?  
LUCIFER: Excuse me? “Those people?”  
WOMAN (to her friend who is absorbed in her phone and paying no attention anyway): No eye contact, Beverly.  
LUCIFER (pushing back in front of the woman): You have no idea who you're talking to, lady.  
WOMAN (dismissively handing Lucifer some cash): Here. And don't go spending it on drugs now.  
[Lucifer tosses the cash over his shoulder, indignant]  
LUCIFER: I'm Lucifer.  
[Lucifer snaps his fingers, but nothing happens, to his dismay. He tries a different two-handed gesture, which also does nothing.] LUCIFER: Ha! Huh!  
WOMAN: Honey, you're not Lucifer. My ex-husband's Lucifer.  
[She pushes past Lucifer with her friend and walks away. Lucifer lets her go, examining his own hands, confused that nothing continues to happen and his power is weak to non-existent for the time being]  
LUCIFER: Ah! hmm power low the sun will heal me but not enough time with what is coming I need to full Light flashes through his eyes as he comes through his knowledge and he finds only one spell  
Lucifer Michael will have done this too so ingredients are in one of my crypts  
Lucifer teleports to crypt gathers spell  
Lucifer okay I'm sorry I don't see another option dad I'm sorry  
( Michael stands in the same spot in his world chants the same words ) mis võim minu sees ma siduda ennast loomist ja vannun, et kaitsta ja teenida seda ja võimu ma suurendada oma Koos tahet  
isa ( both Michael, and Lucifer wings appear on his back and millions upon millions attach themselves to the wings bone structure )  
Lucifer gasps[from 13.02 Explosions in the Apocalypse World as Lucifer and Mary meet Michael]  
MICHAEL: You should be dead.  
LUCIFER: And who are you?  
MICHAEL: Don't you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER: Michael?  
[they fight as Mary watches on until Michael gains the upper hand]  
LUCIFER: What are you gonna do? Kill me?  
MICHAEL: Maybe I need you.

[from 13.06, Jack stands in the doorway between the library and the war room in the bunker]  
JACK: Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt.  
[clip of Jack using his power, accidentally killing the security guard]  
JACK: No.

[from 13.01 Jack screaming using his power to throw Sam and Dean in his nursery]  
JACK: I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm just another monster. I can't make the world a better place, not like this. And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you.  
SAM: Jack, listen...  
JACK: I have to go.  
CASTIEL: No, Jack.  
[Jack blasts TFW back with his power]  
JACK: I'm so sorry.

NOW

[A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, “The Devil’s Throat” at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his “my way or the highway” quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when he banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite his pissiness and his massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael’s hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all his toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: While I was in your head, I saw what you're afraid of– being locked up again like you were in the Cage. So after I'm done, you'll be left here, alone, in agony, forever.  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer’s hanging cage, we see it’s lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
[ Screaming ]  
[ Screaming continues ]

TITLE CARD

[Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.

[cut to Asmodeus’s clasped hands as he sits on the throne in Crowley’s old throne room, meditatively chanting with his eyes closed until he’s interrupted by a demon]  
ASMODEUS: Jack... Jack... Jack...  
DEMON: Lord Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Does no one think of knockin'?  
DEMON: I have news of The Jack.  
ASMODEUS: What is it?  
DEMON: There is no news of The Jack. We've exhausted all our resources.  
ASMODEUS: How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.  
DEMON: I doubt that since they don't have The Jack anymore, either.  
ASMODEUS: Say what?  
DEMON: We have a Hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.  
ASMODEUS: Well, if they're not protecting the Nephilim, then who is?

[Cut to lightning and thunder in the Apocalypse World, as Lucifer is manhandled to stand before Michael]  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometime, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
Lucifer you mean to earth because You need...  
Michael well yes but That isn't what I meant  
Michael, there is a spell that will make me able to do things that the only dad Knows  
Lucifer you plan on becoming Dad  
Michael, I'm dad already this will increase my power  
Lucifer and how will you do such a thing on this dead world  
Michael with this world greatest mind  
doors bang open  
Kevin walks in I found the spell and the ingredients now we just need what you destroy and no way to get  
Michael that is untrue I have an archangel ready  
Kevin than give me his and your grace  
Lucifer what no Kevin don't help him he is evil  
Kevin aren't you the devil Besides if I do this mom gets into heaven  
Lucifer quiets if you ...Michael punches him then cutthroat and takes a quarter of grace from Lucifer here prophet now mind  
Michael cuts throat and takes a quarter hands grace to the prophet  
Lucifer what are you doing  
Michael the spell requires two archangels from different worlds to contain the spell if one dies after than the spell is transferred to one so after this I will kill you and take your power  
Lucifer struggles Michael punches him again  
Kevin combines the ingredients  
I kombineerida teadmisi ja võimsus tablets kaks  
Light erupts from the tablets and hits Lucifer and Michael they shake as power enters them both  
Michael good now the grace of an archangel to take your world and your son  
Lucifer no Mis võim sees I...  
Michael punches him

Lucifer falls back Michael cuts throat and gives grace

 

KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, the disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
Kevin okay Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
[Kevin chants and pours the bit of Lucifer’s grace into the spell bowl. As he finishes the contents of the bowl shift from glowing white to orange, and a portal rips open behind Lucifer. It pulses once, taking everyone off guard but giving Lucifer an opening to fight back. He knocks aside his guards and makes a running leap for the portal, which seals shut in a burst of light the moment he crosses through  
Michael what hmm doesn't matter thanks to this I can just create archangels hell I can even increase my power  
Kevin wow one being  
Michael, you failed me bye now  
Kevin no no  
michael waves hand  
Kevin screams as white light burns him apart  
Michael good thanks now to connect the power

[Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, stopping random pedestrians to ask.]  
LUCIFER: Ouch. What is this? Cincinnati? Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? Just a moment of your time, sir, 'cause I-I don't know where...  
WOMAN (stepping around Lucifer): Oh, my God. When are they ever gonna get those people off the street?  
LUCIFER: Excuse me? “Those people?”  
WOMAN (to her friend who is absorbed in her phone and paying no attention anyway): No eye contact, Beverly.  
LUCIFER (pushing back in front of the woman): You have no idea who you're talking to, lady.  
WOMAN (dismissively handing Lucifer some cash): Here. And don't go spending it on drugs now.  
[Lucifer tosses the cash over his shoulder, indignant]  
LUCIFER: I'm Lucifer.  
[Lucifer snaps his fingers, but nothing happens, to his dismay. He tries a different two-handed gesture, which also does nothing.] LUCIFER: Ha! Huh!  
WOMAN: Honey, you're not Lucifer. My ex-husband's Lucifer.  
[She pushes past Lucifer with her friend and walks away. Lucifer lets her go, examining his own hands, confused that nothing continues to happen and his power is weak to non-existent for the time being]  
LUCIFER: Ah! hmm power low the sun will heal me but not enough time with what is coming I need to full Light flashes through his eyes as he comes through his knowledge and he finds only one spell  
Lucifer Michael will have done this too so ingredients are in one of my crypts  
Lucifer teleports to crypt gathers spell  
Lucifer okay I'm sorry I don't see another option dad I'm sorry  
( Michael stands in the same spot in his world chants the same words ) mis võim minu sees ma siduda ennast loomist ja vannun, et kaitsta ja teenida seda ja võimu ma suurendada oma Koos tahet  
isa ( both Michael, and Lucifer wings appear on his back and millions upon millions attach themselves to the wings bone structure )  
Lucifer gasps 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer opens his eyes which are now gold at the bottom and blue and red at the top while Lightning comes from the eyes  (Michael in the alternate world is the same)Lucifer eyes dim and they are back to the normal colors Lucifer is now connected to every being  in creation except his dad, aunt uncles   
[interior, Asmodeus’s throne room, where Asmodeus is torturing and interrogating a man in a yellow shirt bearing a nametag that reads “Karl,” and the logo of the Stampede Motel, where TFW 2.0 stayed in 13.06. Karl’s hands are bound, his face is bloody, and his left eye is swollen shut.]  
KARL: Aah! Ow! I don't know anything!  
ASMODEUS: Don't know anything about what?  
KARL: A-anything at all. I-I'm a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone, okay?  
ASMODEUS: Well, then how do you explain how Jack, the infamous nephilim, along with the Brothers Winchester, all stayed in your No-Tell Motel?  
KARL: What are you talking about?!  
ASMODEUS: What miracles did you witness?  
KARL: What?  
ASMODEUS: Where they going next?  
KARL: The people in Room 26, they were FBI agents, okay? They – they paid the bill in cash and they left. I swear to God, I don't know anything. You're just beating a dead horse.  
ASMODEUS: Not quite.  
[He gestures to another demon, who comes forward with a knife]  
KARL: Please. Wait, wait, wait. I...  
[She stabs Karl in the chest, grinning maliciously]  
ASMODEUS: Clean this up.  
[Asmodeus leans heavily against a pillar, sensing something magically. One of his demons comes to his aid]  
DEMON: Sir? What is it?  
ASMODEUS: I'm sensing something. Not the Nephilim. Something else. More like...  
[Asmodeus’s eyes glow yellow, and he laughs menacingly]  
[exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of– of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–   
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away, and they both deploy angel blades. Cas fights off all three angels, but Dumah comes up behind him and restrains him with an angel blade to his throat.]  
LUCIFER: Drop the blade, Dumah.  
[Dumah stares at Lucifer, but continues to hold the blade to Cas’s throat]  
LUCIFER: You hesitate? This isn't gonna one of those “make my day” moments, is it? Okay. Buh-bye.  
[Lucifer stands up straight and his eyes glow red blue and gold. Dumah releases Cas and flees back to heaven through the sandbox portal with the other two angels except the portal isn't working   
Dumah and the others shake   
Lucifer well  now isn't this interesting   
CASTIEL: What are you doing back in this world?  
LUCIFER: What are you doing alive?  
CASTIEL: It's complicated.  
LUCIFER: Same here.   
And you and I need to talk.  
CASTIEL: I have no interest in talking to you. And if this is about your son–  
LUCIFER: Okay, I get it, I get it. Custody of my son is a non-starter. But if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by “we,” I mean everything alive. We're sorta... all gonna die.  
Dumah what do you mean   
Lucifer well that world That I was trap in has a Michael too but he has found a way to drain the power  and knowledge from all and tablets meaning   
Dumah everything god told Metatron to write  he knows   
Lucifer Good news is I do to   
Dumah what   
Lucifer the spell gave us both the power and knowledge   
Castiel gulps   
Dumah you have knowledge of gold   
Lucifer that isn't all   
Dumah your eyes   
Lucifer Well with knowledge of tablet and what I know of Michael I had no choice but to bind myself to the creation Dad made   
Castiel What do you mean bind   
Lucifer meaning whatever happens to me happens to everything dad ever made   
Castiel why would you do that   
Lucifer because of with that comes to power from everything dad ever create   
Castiel oh for selfish reason how do we know you aren't lying   
Lucifer with his gold, blue and red eyes shows his wings   
The angels gasp  
Lucifer I am connected to the dead as well   
Castiel wait that means if we   
Lucifer kill trap or even knock me out you are two   
Castiel  Damn wait if you this powerful how are we all going to die   
Lucifer Michael will do the same spell   
Dumah what does that mean   
Lucifer he will be as powerful as me but with a whole world under his command and he knows how to make more and open portals  
Castiel Damned hell   
Dumah what hope do we have   
Lucifer we need armies   
Dumah there is only fifty of us left   
Castiel gasp   
Lucifer I can bring everyone back and create plus fix wings now so that is no problem   
Dumah What do you want in return   
Lucifer my son and king of heaven and loyalty   
Castiel what about hell   
Lucifer I already rule it   
Castiel Asmodeus has taken control   
Lucifer WHAT   
Lucifer okay I will deal with him   
Dumah I will need to discuss with the rest   
Lucifer go   
 Castiel I'll need more prove   
Lucifer what if you have the prophet read every word on a tablet while I said the exactly what it says before he reads it   
Castiel agrees   
Lucifer the spell has another side effect   
Castiel what   
Lucifer I feel the emotion of humans and animal   
Castiel feel every human emotion   
Lucifer No I got human and animal emotion  
Castiel you mean   
Lucifer yeah   
Lucifer so ready or no


	3. chapter 3

Bunker Doors unlock  
Castiel great this will go over so well  
Lucifer Sacsarm brother I guess you can learn  
Castiel I can tell your go over well let me explain to them first then come down  
Lucifer hey I gonna go to a bar  
Castiel how will I find you  
Lucifer my grace you will be able to sense it if you search  
Castiel why wasn't I before  
Lucifer was you looking  
Castiel well no  
Lucifer Now  
Wings flap but because of how many it is like wind pushing him straight to the door  
Castiel well here goes  
Castiel takes a deep breath well here goes  
Dean looks up from Arthur ketch Cas what's up  
Castiel I assume you don't mean literally but .. UMM  
Dean what wrong  
Castiel Lucifer back  
Dean WHAT BUT WE LOCKED HIM  
Castiel It gets even worse  
Sam what could be even worse  
Castiel We sent him to a world where Michael won  
Dean how is that worse  
Castiel Becuase Michael made declare war on us  
Dean Well we beat him too  
Castiel I am afraid we can't beat Lucifer  
Sam why  
Castiel  Michael cast the Siduv  
Dean what now  
Castiel he bound Lucifer to this dimensional creation  
Dean huh  
Castiel Dean if we kill trap or cage or spell or anything it will happen to all god creations  
Sam you mean if we send him to the cage we send All of humanity to the cage  
Dean No No right  
Castiel I am afraid so  
Dean Damned well he  
Castiel Dean He now the fifth most powerful thing  
Dean that go right  
Sam, you mean it like archangels or god  
Castiel god  
Dean what is stronger  
Castiel God darkness death and Empty  
Dean what if we sent him too another universe  
Castiel all of creation would be sent to that universe  
dean cage  
Sam  the cage is in another universe in hell  
Dean so we are  
Sam yeah  
Sam kill  
Castiel all dead  
Dean what about trapping him in holy oil  
Castiel it would be like we are trap in holy oil  
Dean Guess magic is out of the question  
Castiel yeah  
Sam if Michael did this that means he is too right  
Castiel yeah  
Sam Lucifer is weaker  
Castiel the spell makes them as powerful as all of the creation combine  
Sam you mean he is as powerful as everything that God ever created  
Castiel yeah  
Dean Great just great  
Castiel the spell did one more thing  
Sam gulps what  
Castiel it gives him knowledge of what is written on each of the tablets  
Sam what  
Castiel Everything god every wrote or power up Lucifer power is increased by and knows  
Dean that bad  
Castiel there is good news  
Sam what  
Castiel Lucifer now feels human emotions so  
Sam, he has human qualifies  
Castiel just emotions  
Dean what else  
Castiel there are fifty  angels left dean  
Dean what  
Castiel what powers heaven  
Dean god  
Castiel angels  
Dean does that mean when heaven goes so does the souls  
Castiel no they are sent back to earth  
Dean every soul in heaven on earth  
Castiel yeah  
Sam fuck what are we going to do  
Dean Lucifer  
Castiel yeah he is able to fix this  
Sam damn we need Lucifer on our side  
Castiel yes and keep him on our side  
Dean what how  
Castiel Jack, he may be able to keep on our side  
Dean, so we need Jack to keep the devil good wonderful  
Sam yeah and crap  
Castiel what  
Sam the people on that world  
Castiel Mary and the humans  
Dean bring them to this world and find a way to undo the spell  
Castiel dean the other thing that can break it is God himself  
Dean you sure  
Castiel dean I saw the spell happen before  
Dean and god was the other thing that could break it  
Castiel yeah  
Sam slammed his fist onto the table fuck  
Castiel Yeah now to go to get Lucifer  
Sam where is he  
Castiel follow me  
Nick's bar  
Lucifer sits  
Dumah It was agreed upon your terms  
Lucifer good sit talk  
Dumah speaks  
Lucifer holds hand sensing something  
LUCIFER: Hey, man.  
ASMODEUS: “Lord Lucifer.”  
LUCIFER: Lil' Asmodeus. My onetime stooge. The runt of the litter. Uh, dimmest bulb in the string, etcetera, etcetera. I see you must've taken over Crowley's spot? Yeah. That's okay. You can stand down now. Skipper's back. [Lucifer pounds his fist on the bar]  
ASMODEUS: Well, here's the thing, Lou. I'm really satisfied with my current position. Hell is humming along quite nicely, thank you. But I do hope you and your pet angel will pay me a visit.  
LUCIFER: Yes, well... see, that's the thing. We're all booked up, buddy.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I won't take “no” for an answer.  
LUCIFER: Now you know better than to screw with me, Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I knew better than to screw with the old you. But this new version seems a little more... screwable.  
[Lucifer shrugs, inflating his chest as his eyes glow red.]  
LUCIFER (whispers): So help me.  
ASMODEUS: Aw, please.  
[Asmodeus holds his fingers up in what resembles bullhorns, and flicks out his fingers and dumah flys across the room hitting the bar wall and falls  
Lucifer Glows brighter His eyes turn red, blue and gold  Did you just try to throw ME ACROSS THE ROOM  
Asmodeus what  
Lucifer I was going to kill you anyway for what you've done but now  
Demons shuffle nervously  
Lucifer now it will be ten times more powerful  
Asmodeus What have I done  
Lucifer Gabriel  
Asmodeus turns pale and tries to disappear  
Lucifer no  
Asmodeus lights on fire  
The demons step back  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and the demons are smited plus turn to ashes  
Asmodeus screaming in pain  
The people are screaming  
Lucifer Leave humans  
The people run out  
Lucifer hmm now let's see where you're keeping my brother  
Asmodeus screams louder as Lucifer invades his mind  
   
the impala pulls up  
Dean and Sam with cas hears the screaming they pull out a gun and run in


	4. first battle

Alternate world Mary is groaning  
Michael pathetic human  
Mary WWhy I am still alive she coughs out because her throat is dry  
Michael Becuase I had A thought Every lord needs an heir  
Mary Eyes widen she gets to her feet no, please  
Michael throws her into a wall   
Michael Zachariah  
Zachariah yes my lord  
Michael Take the human to the estate  
Zachariah yes my lord  
Michael, I want her in perfect condition for the creation of my son  
Zachariah yes sir he and another angel grab her and disappears  
Michael Bring the prison angels And Castiel  
A lowly angel disappears  
Angels appear in chains head down  
Michael Hello you traitors and deserters I offer you a chance to be free  
Head snap to attention  
Michael I am sending you to fight Is there any who will agree  
Angels all step forward  
Michael good now ( Michael holds his hand in a stop gesture and waves Light hits angels screaming comes from them )  
The angels stand eyes blue but no life in them chains dissolve  
Michael snaps and a portal opens go and bring glory To me Castiel will now lead you until such a time that I order otherwise   
Angels now archangels walk through the portal

  
Team free will run into the building with guns raise they stop  
Asmodeus is screaming in agony  
Dean what the hell is going on  
Dumah Winchesters  
Castiel what is going on  
Dumah I don't know Lucifer said that Gabriel is alive and Asmodeus Has done something  
Sam What  
Dean How  
Asmodeus screaming is lowing  
Lucifer Disappears for a moment  
Dean what where did he go  
Lucifer appears behind him with Gabriel in his arms and vials of grace in his pocket  
Sam oh god  
Lucifer help me out  
Castiel grabs the other side and places him in a chair  
Lucifer gasp suddenly  
Dumah my lord  
Lucifer A portal open  
Sam where  
The doors fly open  
Castiel walks outflank by archangels  
Dumah gasp  
Dean points gun  
Castiel Dean those our archangels  
Dean what  
Lucifer protect Gabe I will handle them  
Archangels fly at Lucifer  
Lucifer summons a ball of Light and hits an archangel he burns inside out  
Archangel grabs the blade and strike at Lucifer   
Lucifer grabs wrist pulls and twist it back  and kicks it to Archangel behind him   
Lucifer flips the archangel to the ground and smites him blocks strikes  
Lucifer spins and grabs fist pulls and turns throwing archangel at a few taking blades off the ground and killing another  
Castiel from Alternate world Fall back run  
Lucifer says something and blocks the door  
Lucifer hurry up with Gabe  
Dean is watching Lucifer woah  
Gabriel Is watching jerking each time an archangel dies  
Sam gets the sewing out of his mouth  
Gabriel coughs  
Castiel Dumah get some water  
Duamh turns runs grabs water gives water to Castiel  
Castiel hands drink  
Gabriel gulps down the drink  
Gabriel Thank you  
Castiel hands vials of grace to Gabriel  
Gabriel absorbs the grace glows and heals his wounds  
Archangel appears  
Gabriel kicks out causing the archangel to go back a step  
Archangel hits Gabriel in the face  
Gabriel stumbles backward  
The archangel goes to stab  
Gabriel grabs the wrist and turns into the archangel elbows him in the face and turns out punch the archangel than knees him turns the blade on Archangel  
Archangel dies  
Gabriel stands and then falls back into the chair  
Lucifer kills ten more and than Castiel is able to disappear  
Lucifer Damn it  
Castiel woah  
Lucifer Is that enough proof of the problem going on  or do you need more

Lucifer turns and looks at Gabriel  
Gabriel Looks at Lucifer Damn  
Lucifer do you have a safe place to put him  
Dean the bunker  
Lucifer take him I will need to gather forces  
Sam, so it is true  
Lucifer yes  
Sam what about mom  
Lucifer she is alive but she is with Michael  
Dean can you get her  
Lucifer thinks for a moment, yes but I need an army  
Dean, you have hell and you can get heaven  
Lucifer true so I will fix them and then get your mother but it will take a while    
Dean what do we do about the archangels  
Lucifer the blades on the ground grab them  
Dean, they will kill them  
Lucifer only an archangel can kill an archangel unless power up enough  
Dean what does that mean  
Lucifer here there is a spell that allows a human to become an archangel but only if he is a vessel  
Sam, so we would be archangels  
Lucifer yes and no  
Sam, what does that mean  
Lucifer the spell will give you power and abilities of archangel plus immortal of one but you will still need to do basic human needs  
Dean do we have a choice  
Lucifer I can't do this alone so unless there is those you can recommend then I said yes  
Dean let us think about it  
Lucifer nods I must go  
Dumah sir  
Lucifer you know what before snaps his fingers  
every angel glows and wings healed up  
Lucifer there this will be faster  
Dumah thank you so much  
Lucifer disappears along with dumah  
Dean Let's get you to the bunker  
Sam yeah  
Castiel I'll go set up a room  
Castiel disappears  
Dean pulls Gabriel in the back seat and drives away


	5. talk

Dean In the Impala  `  
Dean Slams his hands against the steering wheel Damnit this  isn't possible There must be a way to stop the spell  
Gabriel what spell  
Castiel Lucifer Cast the  Siduv    
Gabriel Crap   
Dean so  
Gabriel Dean the spell would only work on those God favorites   
Dean so is there a way to end the spell   
Gabriel, there is only one   
Dean yes   
Gabriel Dad must remove the spell from the host   
Dean no there must be another   
Gabriel was created by God and our aunt dean   
Sam So what he said about the tablets is true  
Gabriel, he knows everything  in the tablet and because he is god favorite again he more than likely can actually do more unlike the only other one to every have that spell cast on him   
Dean What do you mean   
Gabriel The only way for the spell to work if your god favorite   
Sam you mean Lucifer is god favorite of the angels   
Gabriel No I can sense Lucifer is god favorite period and as such like always Lucifer would gain bonus powers that the other didn't have   
Sam Like what   
Gabriel, I I don't know   
Castiel what do you mean you don't know   
Gabriel I mean Dad  always gives hidden abilities to his favorites and Lucifer has always been the one he loves the most so who  knows what dad gave him   
Dean you mean Lucifer has unknown powers    
Gabriel hell for all you know Lucifer has god power   
Castiel we already know we couldn't go against Lucifer but the world facing a god Lucifer  
Sam so what can we do   
Gabriel, We make certain we don't piss him off that is really all we can do   
Dean there got to be something what about the book of the damned   
Castiel Dean Lucifer is god favorite and power by god it isn't something made by him it is god itself who's doing given the power not anything else   
Dean, so we can look but there won't be anything   
Castiel No it means if we find something and do it we make god are enemy   
Sam well   
Dean, we can't make god our enemy because that would make the darkness our enemy   
Gabriel wait aunt out and back with dad   
Dean yeah I had the mark so when   
Gabriel was removed you became bound   
Castiel and Sam what   
Gabriel it is only going to get stronger until you will literally be her slave dean   
Dean what can I do  
Gabriel well she will feel the connection  grow too so give in without giving in   
Dean huh  
gabriel romantic relationship it will stop the growth to slave but it will grow till you can't live without her   
Dean there got to be something else   
Gabriel No dean there is no removing the mark it just bound you to her   
Dean wait you mean I still have the mark   
Gabriel the only thing you won't get is the corruption if you died instead of becoming demon you be her archangel nor will you age even now I can sense your soul calling for her dean   
Dean what   
Gabriel that emptiness you feel that is you in pain if she doesn't return you will die   
Sam crap but god   
Gabriel, he still is connected to her   
Castiel can we break it   
Gabriel No one can it is darkness magic   
Sam, I am sorry D   
Dean, you didn't know it is okay   
Gabriel for what it is worth I am sorry Dean   
Dean Crap what is done is done the only thing that can be done is to look ahead   
Sam that was beautiful dean hold me   
Dean hits sam in the face but smiles   
Castiel smiles   
Dean and Sam pull in to the bunker garage


	6. Home sweet home

The Impala stops   
Sam is depressed   
Gabriel Sam   
Sam looks up mournfully he won   
Dean who   
Sam Lucifer  
Dean No we will figure out something   
Gabriel and Castiel Oh no you won't not without making god our enemy   
Dean, he was dying  before what if he just died with his sister   
Gabriel, We would still be dead  
Dean why  
Gabriel God is connected to his creation   
Castiel you mean if god died we would have died anyway  
Dean why wouldn't he tell us that   
Sam look at dean we would have felt hopeless he was trying to save us the pain   
Dean crap   
Gabriel right   
Dean look desperately at us there has to be something   
Gabriel not without dad    
 Dean than we convince him to take it away   
Gabriel look at dean sorrowfully Dean the spell only works if God allows it the only way to break it if Lucifer breaks the promises he made   
Dean what are the promises  
Gabriel, I don't know   
Sam see and we can't doom the world because of Lucifer is back we need to make certain he keeps his promises   
Dean why   
Sam why  what if he promises to protect all of  creation  
Dean only way to break it if it gets destroy damn  
Sam, you see what I mean    
Dean well there is much we can let's just go to bed   
Gabriel, I want a hot tub in my room   
Sam, we don't have one in the rooms  
Gabriel No I will just fix the bunker then   
Dean huh   
Gabriel snap his fingers Light flayed into the rooms there now the rooms have been upgraded and added snap again Map appears on the walls   
Dean what did you do  
Gabriel, I upgraded everything in the bunker plus I Map everything out for you   
Dean well I going to bed see you tomorrow   
Sam waves night   
Castiel brother how are you   
Gabriel, I am healing and my grace is at hundred percent only thing I need is some sleep   
Castiel good   
Gabriel, you should sleep to   
Castiel I don't need sleep   
Gabriel, it will heal you more than you know   
Castiel why   
Gabriel Lucifer gave you a gift go sleep    
Castiel and is it a good gift   
Gabriel brother you will love the gift as will your family go   
Castiel nods and gets to his room   
Dean opens his room door   
inside is a two-story house in the lower rooms pool fitness and  hot tub tv game systems every game ever   
DAMN HELL YES Dean walks up the steps and sees a  door opens the door Inside there is a shower and a tub and toilet but the shower is the size of a bedroom and the tub is the size of a bed the toilet is big   
Dean wow   
Dean hmm shower equipment already out there is a note unlimited hot water and supplies never become empty   
Dean fuck yeah   
Dean takes shower walks out   
Dean enters bedroom woah   
There are tv game systems and even sex equipment   
Dean this is my dream home can't wait to explore   
Sam and Castiel rooms are perfectly how they want it   
they fall asleep


	7. Lucifer Starts on heaven part one

Lucifer in heaven walks to the throne room   
Dumah and the other factions leader kneel before him   
Lucifer '' Heaven needs to change if we continue at this pace heaven will fall which is why I Lucifer have summoned the leader of the factions for evolution   
Dumah and the others what   
Lucifer I shall create new positions in heaven I will have new positions of power for each level of agents   
Dumah what are the levels   
Lucifer Highest will be archangels still but next will be the dominions, Principality than seraphim next is the seraph next garden angels finally torture angels and next as needed   
Dumah what are torture angels   
Lucifer angels in charge of getting information or punishment of angels   
Dumah and the others why are we here   
Lucifer you are here because you will each be given second in command roles in the new power base as rewards your factions will have their wings heal and assign until more are added to your forces   
Dumah what rewards we lead now but we won't anymore   
Lucifer each power base gains power base on the level of rank   
Duamh and the others nod   
Lucifer Dumah step forward   
Dumah steps forward   
Lucifer you will be newest second in command of the dominions   
Dumah glows and her wings are healed  plus she gains two wings  and her eyes glow blue plus a hint of gold   
Dumah brightens   
Ariel sir   
Lucifer what   
Ariel that is all well in good but that is not all that needs to change   
Lucifer hmm what is your name   
Ariel sir   
Lucifer we shall speak afterward so stay   
Ariel nods, please   
Lucifer Raziel step forward   
Raziel steps forward  
Lucifer you are the newest second  of the seraph army    
Raziel smiles as light spans from him and he gains one wing   
Lucifer Namoi   
Namoi steps forward   
Lucifer your skills are unique and as such I see you are two jobs for you as such I create a new rank that of heaven police force   
Namoi police force   
Lucifer you will be in charge of the Angels who break the law but you don't make punish them that is to much power you are also the one if require to the rank of torture angels so if an angel is declared worthy of punishment your team will punish them according   
Namoi glows her wings heal she gains one and a half wing   
Lucifer calls out angels and assigns them   
Angels and their factions wings heal walk out of the throne room   
Lucifer looks at Ariel   
Lucifer what changes do you think we require   
Ariel and Lucifer speaks for what is ten minutes on earth ]  
Lucifer that makes sense I shall do as you say   
Lucifer looks at her   
Lucifer you know I can't rule and do everything alone so how would you like to be as the American say the first lady   
Ariel  First lady aren't they married to the   
Lucifer yes but here it will work differently  
Ariel what are the job requirements  
Lucifer you have them all just don't call me sir   
Ariel smiles   
Lucifer you will become the first archangel that I am creating so you will be more powerful than the others   
Ariel smiles yes   
Lucifer welcome Ariel you are name Ariel Archangel of Heavenly Light and fire and consort of Lucifer   
Ariel glows with such light wings healed but they are on fire but instead of hurting it just feels warm Wings grow she now has seven wings   
Ariel Consort   
Lucifer Unless we were married then you would be consort it is also why you are first lady and not queen  
Ariel nods   
Ariel Heavenly light   
Lucifer you are heaven   
Ariel what   
Lucifer you will be heaven in angel form basically you can do everything angel wise that Michael can except he is stronger and older   
Ariel nods   
Lucifer now to start on heaven itself   
Lucifer the imprison angels offer them the choice   
Ariel nods   
Lucifer overwatch them    
Lucifer when Joshua returns he will be the archangel in charge of the garden   
Ariel nods   
Lucifer go  
Ariel heads to the prison


	8. Ariel Light

Ariel walks to the Prisons   
Angels gasp in awe   
Ariel smiles in delight at each angel and speaks to them   
Ariel hey how are you she ask them   
Ariel Sees Dumah   
Duamh gasps   
Dumah some talk   
Ariel smiles   
Dumah so what you do huh have sex with that tyrant   
Ariel huh that is funny the one being who cares about us and won't abandon us you call a tyrant   
Dumah will see he won't keep any of his promises that worthless corrupt monster   
Ariel, he already kept one who is to said it won't continue which is unlike any of our past leaders   
Dumah even now he has us look for the Nephilim  
Ariel, you mean his son   
Dumah yes   
Ariel, the one you were desperate to get up here to fix it   
Dumah, fuck if I ever get that boy I will kill ...  
Ariel's eyes turn into literally light and Dumah is set on fire   
Dumah screaming in agony   
Namoi ARIEL   
Namoi sees her wings   
Namoi stops what is going on   
Ariel this angel just threatened Lucifer's son   
Namoi gulps   
Ariel Talk to her about punishment for such an act  
Ariel eyes stop glowing and turn back to normal   
Lucifer voice speaks inside her head  Ariel why  have you done that   
Ariel explains   
Lucifer hmm the new laws that are being written will be up soon but you have lost a wing   
Ariel what   
Lucifer will not be gone for good just till you complete a task and since it was in defense it will be something like saying hi to Namoi  
Ariel wait than I get wing back   
Lucifer It shows no one is more privileged than the next    
Ariel sees the plan nods okay   
Ariel walks toward the prisons   
Ariel talks to angels on the way   
Ariel sees the door to the prisons   
Ariel hears screaming coming from the prisons   
Ariel Burst in what the hell do you think you're doing   
Angel in charge discipline them button pusher   
Ariel, you're breaking the laws   
Angel sadly correct meaning you have to die   
Whimpers come from the cages  
Angel comes with his whip and blade   
Ariel's eyes glow and wings spread Light spreads and get brighter around her   
The angel gasps I I I I I  S S Sorry I didn't know   
The angels eye light on fire and burn away   
The prisoners' gulp archangel the light spreads toward them they gasp and try to get away but it hits them   
The angels' eyes turn blue and there grace and wounds heal   
The prisoners gasp as they feel the angels speak again but it is quite   
Ariel stops and grabs the angel in charge she waves her hand and puts the angels in chains follow me   
Angels walk down the hall toward the throne


	9. New archangels

 

Lucifer sits on the throne lights flicker  
Lucifer closes his eyes and sends power into heaven  
Light stops flicking and gets a little brighter  
Lucifer takes in a deep breath  
Lucifer stands stretches and sits than closes his eyes  
starts saying the name of dead angels  eyes open his eyes are gold his voice gets louder each time he says the name three times and moves on    
Lucifer gets done then using pagan tablet yeah apparently there is one summons bowls and ingredients mixing the ingredients  
starts to chant   
Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda screaming it Püha Warriors Jumala I Lightbringer ta, kes on kasuks, kes on kohustatud loomise kohtukutse sa tühjalt täielik ja tervendada ühendust taevas tagasi selle valdkonda  
The bowl glows and breaks apart signaling the spell is complete  
Thunder sounds in heaven than the Lights become bright enough that the agent have to close there eyes and block there eyes  
Lucifer watches on as angels appear on earth with there wings healed  
Lucifer speaks to each of them in there mind  
Angels all around the world nod and fly to heaven  
Lucifer hears the sounds of wings arriving in heaven  
Lucifer speaking in there mind thanks to the spell That I cast they are aware of the situation Go to the assigner angels to find your new place  
Raphael brother  
Lucifer Raphael  
Raphael so even after everything Dad chooses you  
Lucifer smiles than smirks yes  
Raphael well I hope you prove him right turns to walk towards the assigners  
Lucifer wait  
Raphael what  
Lucifer you are an archangel so you don't need assignment  
sounds of wings  
Neither does this group  
Angels stand with Raphael confuse  
Lucifer I want you to take the post that dad order Raphael  
Raphael Healer  
Lucifer  nods you shall have angels assigned to you which will be healers  
Raphael nods and leaves for the Hospital bay  
Lucifer looks at the angels  
Lucifer You  
Angels appear  
Lucifer stops and snaps his fingers  
the angels that just appear are in chains  
Lucifer the new laws was implanted in the light  
Lucifer Namoi  
Namoi Yes sir  
Lucifer these angels are those who broke Law take them to prison to wait for trial  
Namoi nods with her angels disappear  
Lucifer You are probably wondering why I ask you all to stay  
Angels nod  
Lucifer each of you have proved one way or another to join the ranks of archangels  
Angels eyes and wings go wide  
Lucifer you shall be given titles first and every one will be given a garrison to lead  
Archangel Azrael   
Lucifer you are the angel of death wear the title with pride if you want technical you are  Azrael's name means 'Whom God helps'. Azrael's role is primarily to cross people over to heaven at the time of physical death. Azrael comforts people prior to their physical death, ensures they do not suffer during death and helps them to assimilate on the other side. Call upon Azrael for support and comfort. Grief Counseling. Assists Newly Crossed Over-Soul. Compassion, peace, transition, and comfort. Patron Angel of the Clergy  
Chamuel you are now  
Archangel Chamuel ~

Chamuel' name means "He who sees God' or 'He who seeks God'. Chamuel is a powerful healer leader in the angelic hierarchy known as the 'Powers' who protect the world from fearful and lower energies. Call upon Chamuel for comfort, protection, and intervention in world events. Love, tolerance, gratitude. Call upon Chamuel if you need to find items, soulmate, etc... unconditional love and strengthens relationships. Patron Angel of all who love God and a Second angel of healing  
Chamuel thank you  
Lucifer snaps and Chamuel  glows  
Chamuel has six wings  
Lucifer I am sending you to earth to lead healing angels station on earth  
Chamuel nods rapidly  
Chamuel disappears   
Archangel Haniel  ~

Haniel's name means 'Glory of God' Haniel helps us to recover lost secrets of natural healing remedies. Haniel also helps us enjoy more grace in our lives. Call upon Haniel to add beauty, harmony, and the company of wonderful friends to your life. Moon energy, clairvoyance and grace

Archangel Jeremiel ~

Jeremiel's name means 'Mercy of God' In addition to being an archangel of prophetic vision's, Jeremiel helps newly-crossed over souls to review their lives. He helps those still living to take an inventory of their life, to be able to make positive adjustments. Visions, life review and psychic dreams.

Archangel Jophiel ~

Jophiel's name means 'Beauty of God'. Jophiel helps us to think beautiful thoughts and to therefore create, manifest, and attract more beauty into our lives. Illumination, wisdom, and perception. Thoughts of beauty and love. Patron Angel of Artists  
Archangel Raguel ~

Raguel's name means 'Friend of God' His chief role in heaven is to oversee all of the other archangels and angels, to ensure that they're all working together in a harmonious and orderly fashion, according to Divine order and will. If you need help in creating harmony and resolving conflicts, call upon Raguel.  
Archangel Raziel ~

Raziel's name means 'secret of God' because he works so closely with God that he knows all of the secrets of the universe, and how it operates. Raziel can help you too understand esoteric material and increase you ability to see, hear, know and feel Divine guidance. Alchemy, divine magic and manifesting. Patron Angel of Law Makers and Lawyers

Archangel Sandalphon ~

Sandalphon's name means 'brother' in Greek, a reference to his twin brother, the archangel Metatron. The twins are the only archangels in heaven who were originally mortal men. Sandalphon's chief role is to carry human prayers to God, so they may be answered. Patron Angel of music

Archangel Uriel ~

Uriel's name means 'God is light' 'Gods light' or 'Fire of God' because he illuminates situations and gives prophetic information and warnings. Perhaps because of his connection to Noah, and the weather elements of thunder and lightening, Uriel is considered an archangel who helps us with natural disaster. Call upon archangel Uriel to avert such events, or to heal and recover in their aftermath. Defender of the element of earth and of the north. Angel of nature, visions and instruction and the custodian of prophecy. Peace & ministration, spiritual understanding, students with their test and studies and problem solving. A patron angel of literature and music

Archangel Zadkiel ~

Zadkiel's name means 'The righteousness of God' Zadkiel can help you hold mercy and compassion towards yourself and others, and let go of judgements and unforgivingness. To forgive yourself or someone else, ask Zadkiel for help. He is the Archangel of  
invocation, transformation. Angel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the.  
Oh sir  
Lucifer what  
new archangel you just gave us names from your computer  
Lucifer yeah because it was easier that way  
Archangels look at one another than shrugs  
Camael you were just made an archangel so I giving you command over the protection over prophet and leader of the forces protecting him  
Camael thank you, sir, for the honor  
 Lucifer Zaikel and Zaphkiel you are in charge of killing the enemies of heaven  
YES SIR  
Lucifer led a garrison  of angels and strike at demons who won't submit to my rule  
Zaikel How will we know  
Lucifer The princes of hell is back I want you two to find and kill any demon with them and there forces with your armies  
Zaphkiel considered it done  
Lucifer Muriel, you are in charge of training the armies of heaven jerahmeel you and Jophiel will lead your armies in defense of heaven  
Thank you, sir,  
Lucifer Haniel you are your principalities are to serve as assigners and your regular jobs  
Haniel yes my lord  
Lucifer Barachiel you shall be responsible for hunters  
Barachiel thank you for the honor  
Lucifer you Hofniel and Jegudiel are dominions leaders  
Hofniel and Jegudiel thank you for the honor  
Lucifer Phanuel you will be in charge of giving the worthy humans the grace of those prove unworthy and leader of the thrones  
Phanuel yes sir  
Lucifer And finally Baraqiel you are in protecting the humans' heaven and a commander of the seraph army  
Johoel what about me  
Lucifer you are the seraphim leader  
Johoel thank you, sir  
Lucifer your answer to me and the four as will everyone else  
Johoel wait you're bringing them back  
 Lucifer yes Gabriel is on earth  
Johoel Damn  
Lucifer protect the four  that is your job israfil  
Israfil thank you, sir  
Johoel what an honor   
Lucifer when Gabriel is ready the pagans that he ran to will be his decision on what is to be done with them  Uziel your job is to protect the Winchesters. seraphiel and sidriel you will are the keepers your job is to guard knowledge The rest of you archangels will be responsible for protecting me the reason why it is proving that the  
Lucifer and next you Kepharel I am naming you and Netzach garrison in charge of defending and fighting the enemies that come out of this dimension  
Kepharel what do you mean by that  
Lucifer what I mean is any evil that tries to attack this dimension from another is your responsibility  
Netzach yes sir   
Lucifer  Ariel is my word listen to her unless she betrays me or heaven is that understood  
Yes sir  
Lucifer Now Chamuel and I have a most important job for you  
Chamuel what  
Lucifer Michael is trap in the cage I want  you to take him out and work on healing his mind and grace  
Chamuel what oh yes sir  
Lucifer explain the situation once he is ready  
Archangels nod  
Lucifer any archangels who I didn't call you shall be my bodyguards or envoys if needed  
Archangels nods  
Lucifer oh except you Raziel you are the keeper of knowledge so Library is yours to protect  
Raziel smiles brighter  
Lucifer Archangel Sandalphon you shall serve as the judge of the new laws  
Sandalphon nods  
Dismiss  
Archangels leave  
Ariel sir  
Lucifer what  
Ariel, we need to talk


	10. Lucifer deals with the situation

Ariel sir  
Lucifer turns at the sound of her voice  
Lucifer ariel eyebrows lower why did you bring so many prisoners out  
Ariel, they were being miss treated  
Lucifer what do you mean  
Ariel The guard was torturing his prisoners  
Lucifer WHAT  
Ariel  the guard in charge was torturing the prisoners  
Lucifer surely you are wrong  
Ariel are you being sarcastic  
Lucifer smiles well you caught that good  
Lucifer  Hannah bring the  former prisoners to guests room  
Ariel yes sir what about the guards  
Lucifer put them in prison they will stand on trial  
Ariel nods, pleased  
Lucifer speaks in the mind Namoi  
Namoi head snaps up yes sir  
Lucifer station guards at the prison and make certain the prisoners are not tortured or interrogated make certain no harm is done next I want you to personally protect the former prisoners  
Namoi Confused sir  
Lucifer the prisoners were tortured so have you and a hundred angels protect them and see to there needs  
Namoi Nods  
Lucifer okay  
Lucifer looks at the angels head to the guest chambers until we call you for the trial  
The angels nod looking a little relive  
Hannah follow me, please  
Lucifer okay the former prisoners are taken care of  
Ariel, we still have to prepare for war sir against the armies of alternate Michael  
Lucifer right  sadly I don't have any ideas there  
Ariel sir  
Lucifer no need to call me sir either just call me Lucifer  
Ariel Lucifer  
Lucifer bemused smiles Yes  
Ariel, I may have an idea  
Lucifer waits well  
Ariel, you have archangels capable of fighting the ones he makes but you don't for the others  
Lucifer than what do you suggest  
Ariel Michael  
Lucifer we have to fix his mind and I already order it to be done  
Ariel true and a body  
Lucifer what  
Ariel the body won't hold for the war  
Lucifer right  
Lucifer he needs a vessel that will  
Ariel Dean would hold him  
Lucifer but aunt call dibs  
Ariel so what if we used someone from the Cain and Abel bloodline  
Lucifer you need to be able to contain him and Dean is  
Ariel, he is Michael true vessel but Mary and John weren't the only ones from the bloodline that could make a vessel to hold him  
Lucifer than why  
Ariel they died  
Lucifer so we gather the parts and make a vessel  
Ariel yes  
Lucifer okay but what would stop him from attacking after  
Ariel, he will be able to tell the spell wouldn't he  
Lucifer nods  
Ariel so when the process is completed appear and explain to him  
Lucifer okay  
Ariel should I start Lucifer  
Lucifer Order someone to make the body  
Ariel leaves  
Ariel summons archangel Saraqael.  
Saraqael yes  
Ariel explains what is to be done  
Saraqael nods Yes .... my lady  
Ariel turns and walks toward her room  
Ariel sighs as she enters  
Ariel smiles as she listens to angels on angel radio for the first time in a long time speaking in joy and not angry or desperate  
Castiel wakes up from his sleep hearing the angels speak in joy smiles  
Gabriel smiles eyes turn blue for a moment than frowns than a moment later smiles wide  
Dean walking to breakfast stops feeling something  
Dean chest burns


	11. Return

Dean feels his chest burn  
Dean blinks and grunts oh what the hell  
the burning feeling disappears  
Dean Amara  
Dean walks toward the war room  
Dean walks through the door  
Amara stands when she sees dean she walks immediately toward him  
Chuck smiles than the smiles disappear, Dean,  
Dean acting like he can't hear Chuck  
Chuck frowns and notices his sister was the same way  
Chuck stands Dean  
Dean stares at her and takes another step  
Sam yawns than notices dean  
Dean doesn't respond  
DEAN DEAN  
Sam walks than notices Amara  
Sam Grabs dean but when his hand connects Sam is shocked by something  
Chuck notices immediately sam step away from him  
Sam what but  
Dean and A  
mara touch one another and darkness radiates out of them  
Sam what  
Chuck summons a wall of light  
Sam what is going on  
Chuck, they are talking  
Sam huh  
Chuck making dean into one of us   
Sam what  
Chuck Amara is the second oldest she has the ability to turn my creation into anything including divine  
Sam woah you mean  
Chuck yeah and she corrupts if desires  
Sam gasps Lucifer  
Chuck, she told me that she wanted him to behave this way  
Sam why  
Chuck because he hurt her more than I did  
Sam what  
Chuck Amara and I raised him to Lucifer she was his mother  
Sam gulps oh  
Chuck, she has undone the damage so  
Sam Lucifer will be as he was before his fall  
Chuck yes and no  
Sam huh  
Chuck angel can't kill like Lucifer Likes so I gave him that power   
Sam, you give Lucifer more power  
Chuck little angry You would do well to remember who you speak to  
Sam gulps what wrong  
Chuck you and your brother has managed to create a war of divination   
A door opens and out walks two angels  
Castiel stops dad  
Chuck eyes  turn to light  
Castiel opens his mouth but nothing comes out  
Gabriel about to yell when he sees the eyes  he shuts his mouth than backs down Oh oh  
Sam whispers what  
Gabriel the last time He looks like that he ordered Michael to kick Lucifer out  
Sam Opens his mouth to say something when Gabriel's hand is around his face  
Gabriel No this is the judgment  
Sam what why  
Gabriel Castiel broke the one rule that is completely unforgivable  
Sam can't you do anything he didn't know  
Gabriel yes he did sam it is imprinted into every angel  
Chuck true voice sounds you are guilty of breaking the unforgivable your punishment will be swift you are removed from my Love  
Gabriel gasps whispers no  
Sam what that  
Castiel blazes out and they watch as he is body becomes burned and broken Like Lucifer his eyes toward red and his wings burned Castiel screams as his wings gain spikes and lose feathers  
Castiel falls to his knees  
Fath.....Coughs  
Chuck the cage will be yours only  
Chuck  speaks to all of heaven Michael is freed and heal his punishment for his actions is the fourth archangel to  my favorite Lucifer  
All of  heaven resident gasps  
Michael shines as his power is reduced and Light flows out of him down toward earth  
Lucifer Wait  
The power stops  
Chuck what  
Lucifer what if there is an alternative punishment  
Chuck what do you mean  
Lucifer the cage  
Chuck send him back  
Lucifer no it tortures him for centuries and it will still what if you were to sentence him to earth with others who earn punishment and banish him from heaven only Allowing him to come if I call and having Michael and Raphael learn the joys of humanity  
Chuck agreed but how  
Lucifer let them keep there powers and memories but give them human qualities as well  
Chuck, they have that  
Lucifer I mean make it like they were newborns  
Chuck, they grow human and archangels  
Chuck yes  
Chuck so give them the mind of the archangel and human done he snaps  
Raphael back and heal Michael appears as well heal and with there heads down  
Sam chuck  
Chuck what  
Sam mary  
Chuck hmm okay but the situation would make it okay that world their god has broken the council law  
Sam what do you mean  
Chuck, I'll explain later hmm that world needs a Sam as payment you shall become Lucifer of that world  
Sam wait what  
Chuck that world Lucifer was like Michael  
Sam oh which was why he  
Chuck, you will be you but with powers and grace  
Sam cool  
Chuck nods  
Sam wait what about alternate Michael  
Chuck's face turns dark  
Chuck, he has open a portal to other worlds and is conquer them or getting them under his with his armies  
Sam woah damn  
Chuck when the fight starts it will be us and allies vs them  
Sam you mean you stay and wait what other gods  
Chuck nods they have made him there first  
Sam what  
Chuck god of other dimensions have made Michael leader only they themselves are higher up  
Sam crap so we  
Chuck no that is a divine job you and others will deal with Michael and protecting Lucifer  
 Sam yes sir  
Gabriel well that is awesome  
Chuck, you will serve as the second  
Gabriel WHAT  
Chuck clicks his fingers  
Gabriel Wings are added power  
He now has eight  
Gabriel what but  
 Chuck go I hope you don't betray or leave Gabriel  
Gabriel wait but light erupts from his form he disappears Dean feels his chest burn  
Dean blinks and grunts oh what the hell  
the burning feeling disappears  
Dean Amara  
Dean walks toward the war room  
Dean walks through the door  
Amara stands when she sees dean she walks immediately toward him  
Chuck smiles than the smiles disappear, Dean,  
Dean acting like he can't hear Chuck  
Chuck frowns and notices his sister was the same way  
Chuck stands Dean  
Dean stares at her and takes another step  
Sam yawns than notices dean  
Dean doesn't respond  
DEAN DEAN  
Sam walks than notices Amara  
Sam Grabs dean but when his hand connects Sam is shocked by something  
Chuck notices immediately sam step away from him  
Sam what but  
Dean and A  
mara touch one another and darkness radiates out of them  
Sam what  
Chuck summons a wall of light  
Sam what is going on  
Chuck, they are talking  
Sam huh  
Chuck making dean into one of us  
Sam what  
Chuck Amara is the second oldest she has the ability to turn my creation into anything including divine  
Sam woah you mean  
Chuck yeah and she corrupts if desires  
Sam gasps Lucifer  
Chuck, she told me that she wanted him to behave this way  
Sam why  
Chuck because he hurt her more than I did  
Sam what  
Chuck Amara and I raised him to Lucifer she was his mother  
Sam gulps oh  
Chuck, she has undone the damage so  
Sam Lucifer will be as he was before his fall  
Chuck yes and no  
Sam huh  
Chuck angel can't kill like Lucifer Likes so I gave him that power  
Sam, you give Lucifer more power  
Chuck little angry You would do well to remember who you speak to  
Sam gulps what wrong  
Chuck you and your brother has managed to create a war of divination  
A door opens and out walks two angels  
Castiel stops dad  
Chuck as turn to light  
Castiel opens his mouth but nothing comes out  
Gabriel about to yell sees the eyes back down Oh oh  
Sam whispers what  
Gabriel the last time He looks like that he ordered Michael to kick Lucifer out  
Sam Opens his mouth to say something when Gabriel's hand is around his face  
Gabriel No this is the judgment  
Sam what why  
Gabriel Castiel broke the one rule that is completely unforgivable  
Sam can't you do anything he didn't know  
Gabriel yes he did sam it is imprinted into ever angel  
Chuck true voice sounds you are guilty of breaking the unforgivable your punishment will be swift you are removed from my Love  
Gabriel gasps whispers no  
Sam what that  
Castiel blazes out and they watch as he is body becomes burned and broken Like Lucifer his eyes toward red and his wings burned Castiel screams as his wings gain spikes and lose feathers  
Castiel falls to his knees  
Fath.....Coughs  
Chuck the cage will be yours only  
Chuck speaks to all of heaven Michael is freed and heal his punishment for his actions is the fourth archangel to my favorite Lucifer  
All of heaven resident gasps  
Michael shines as his power is reduced and Light flows out of him down toward earth  
Lucifer Wait  
The power stops  
Chuck what  
Lucifer what if there is an alternative punishment  
Chuck what do you mean  
Lucifer the cage  
Chuck send him back  
Lucifer no it tortures him for centuries and it will still what if you were to sentence him to earth with others who earn punishment and banish him from heaven only Allowing him to come if I call and having Michael and Raphael learn the joys of humanity  
Chuck agreed but how  
Lucifer let them keep there powers and memories but give them human qualities as well  
Chuck, they have that  
Lucifer I mean make it like they were newborns  
Chuck, they grow human and archangels  
Chuck yes  
Chuck so give them the mind of the archangel and human done he snaps  
Raphael back and heal Michael appears as well heal and with there heads down  
Sam chuck  
Chuck what  
Sam mary  
Chuck hmm okay but the situation would make it okay that world their god has broken the council law  
Sam what do you mean  
Chuck, I'll explain later hmm that world needs a Sam as payment you shall become Lucifer of that world  
Sam wait what  
Chuck that world Lucifer was like Michael  
Sam oh which was why he  
Chuck, you will be you but with powers and grace  
Sam cool  
Chuck nods  
Sam wait what about alternate Michael  
Chuck's face turns dark  
Chuck, he has open a portal to other worlds and is conquer them or getting them under his with his armies  
Sam woah damn  
Chuck when the fight starts it will be us and allies vs them  
Sam you mean you stay and wait what other gods  
Chuck nods they have made him there first  
Sam what  
Chuck god of other dimensions have made Michael leader only they themselves are higher up  
Sam crap so we  
Chuck no that is a divine job you and others will deal with Michael and protecting Lucifer  
Sam yes sir  
Gabriel well that is awesome  
Chuck, you will serve as the second  
Gabriel WHAT  
Chuck clicks his fingers  
Gabriel Wings are added power  
He now has eight  
Gabriel what but  
Chuck go I hope you don't betray or leave Gabriel  
Gabriel wait but light erupts from his form he disappears v


	12. Amara and Dean chat

Dean is surrounded by the Darkness cloud  He looks around wildly until a woman appears in front of him.   
DEAN: Hey! The hell's going on?!   
Amara Dean, she says in that sultry voice   
Dean Amara what is going on   
Amara, we are becoming one   
Dean what No I won't lose   
Amara, you can't stop the change  
Dean I know but I don't want to lose myself either   
Amara  Am I saying that? Or are you?   
Dean No riddles what do you mean   
Amara We're bound, Dean. We'll always be bound.   
Dean, I know that Gabriel he confirm it   
Amara, I care for you   
Dean, I know that as well   
Amara one the reason I care for you is your free will I would never take it   
Dean then what do you mean   
Amara, I want to make you like me   
Dean what   
Amara, I want you to have a mix of mine and Chuck power   
Dean what do you mean   
Amara, you be apart of the divine   
Dean you mean like you oh how   
Amara, I will give you fifty powers   
Dean what powers   
Amara mostly your choice   
Dean what isn't my choice   
Amara, you will have the supers and senses   
Dean, you mean super strength and   
Amara, yes   
Dean cool what else   
Amara, you will have some control over darkness Smirks   
Dean snorts what else   
Amara, you can teleport like us  
Dean and   
Amara the rest is your choice   
Dean hmm   
 16 Healing/regeneration  
Amara, I can heal creatures and demons you have to get god to give his for Angels   
17The ability to remove senses (like inflicting blindness, etc.)  
Longevity/immortality  
 18Forms of Transportation  
19Climbing/wall-crawling  
20Swimming/water-breathing  
Flight  
21Teleportation  
22Exceptional leaping (e.g. the Hulk)  
23phasing/intangibility  
 24Temporal manipulation (like The Matrix)  
25Time travel  
26Elemental Control/Manipulation  
Amara Darkness is already included and Light my brother has to give you   
Dean cool   
27Telekinesis (moving objects mentally)  
28Telepathy (reading minds)  
29ind-to-mind communication  
30mind-control  
31Memory manipulation (may include creation/alteration/deletion)  
32Mentally generated weaponry/objects  
33Mindblast   
34Ability to locate someone mentally  
35shapeshifting (people)–mainly useful for disguises/stealth.    
36Illusions  
37Pocket space–the ability to hold and remove objects so that only the user can retrieve them.  It could be used for carrying really heavy equipment, hiding valuable and/or stolen and/or highly explosive goods, concealing weapons, smuggling candy into movie theaters, removing a hostile explosive, etc.    
Amara Those two also Chuck has to give you   
38 bulletproof  
Amara We can give you both   
39-50 vision powers   
Amara okay I am sure My brother will give you those powers   
Dean nods and the dark fades   
Light surrounds them fades as well


	13. First outcome

Dean Okay how does this go  
Chuck well since it is obvious this will happen we will have to remake your molecules and soul  
Dean woah your going  
Amara don't worry Dean it won't take long nor will you be in pain  
Dean well I  
Chuck sighs flick fingers  
Dean collapses  
Amara CHUCK  
Chuck, I'm bored let's just get this done  
Sam Chuck Really  
Chuck where do you think Lucifer got it from  
Sam Well I  
Chuck go you have a case  
Sam without  
Chuck your friends and family are back including your Dad and the ones that died go  
Sam what  
John Hey Sam  
Sam-dad  
John Chuck told us everything already we have a job to do let's go  
Sam but  
Bobby Idjijt just go  
Sam yes sir  
John so heard this place has a garage let's check it out  
Sam rolls his eyes  
John don't roll your eyes at me boy he says in a way that shows he is joking  
Sam smiles a little a leads them away  
Chuck oh one last thing this is a dimensional problem meaning not of this universe  
Sam what's the evil  
Chuck oh you hate this one well bye  
EXT. CITY STREET - DAY

Missing posters are tacked to a telephone pole. The Impala drives in followed by another car; visible behind them is flip cars that John and Sam and Mary both have hands out the windows, phones in hand.

SAM  
Are you getting a signal?

John  
No, nothing. Nice and spooky.

John waves the other car up next to him. Booby is driving,  Caleb riding shotgun.

Caleb  
Did the place seem a little dead to you?

John  
We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody.

Caleb  
Okay.

John drives off. Booby parks. Caleb gets out  
And they see the illusion lift  
Bodies litter the ground  
Jim  
Fuckin Hell

Caleb  
God Damn there are bodies everywhere what the hell happened

Mary  
Monsters signs everywhere it's like they all decided to join forces look  
This entire town is dead only monsters there is no a single human left  
The evil Monsters have united for some reason  
Look their vampires signs and there something rip that kid heart out and djinn

INT. BUILDING - DAY  
VOICE  
Okay the monsters of the dimensions have agreed to unite under the rule of The order of Mother  
EXT. CITY STREET - DAY

Caleb and Jim are back in their car. They come to a stop next to John  and Sam

DEAN  
Station's full of bodies

John  
So's everywhere else.  
Jim  
werewolves and vampires  
SAM  
Did you said

Caleb  
yep  the left side is teeming with werewolves and Vampires all working together

John  
What is this monster party

Sam  
wait every type

Booby  
Crap this is really bad

 John and Sam look at each other.


	14. Town at war

John well crap  
Sam what the hell  
Sounds of glass breaking all around them  
Sam and John pull up their weapons  
John what the hell was  
roars  
John what blurs move toward John   
John blinks and he is hit by a blur John fly through the air landing twenty feet away  
Sam what a blur moves Sam goes flying in the opposite direction  
Sam lands on the cement ground  
Mary shoots  
Blur grab Mary and grab her and breaks her arms causing her to scream then flips her to the ground causing her to be dazed   
the blurs in front of mary grab her and hold her down  
blur stops moving and bites Mary's neck  
All the sudden the blur stops coughs up dark smoke and disintegrated  
the smoke throws the blurs off her and then hits her skin absorbing into Mary Stands sees her son getting held down  
Mary form blurs and she throws them off  
Sam gasps  
Mary stops  
Sam Mom  
Ten blurs moves and Mary goes flying  
Sam stands a blur runs straight at him  
Sam goes flying into a building  
Sam bleeding badly  
Sam knock out  
Blur chuckles  
Sam's eyes snap open they are a mixture of red and blue  
Sam glows  
Two blurs to the human eyes but to sam, it is able to see them   
Sam whips out his guns and shoots two shots  
The bullets hit the blurs and the blurs fall back landing on a broken table piece of wood going through there heart  
They decay and disappear  
Sam what the  
Hospital area  
Caleb  
well this is a slaughter fest  
Bodies lay everywhere  
Bobby  
Damn what the hell  
Baby crying  
Caleb's head snaps up  
Bobby runs to the sound  
Caleb follows  
Bobby sees the baby ward block off  
Ten monsters at the door  
Booby and Caleb  
Crap  
Booby what do we do  
Caleb hmm  
Booby what  
Caleb, we can't fight them alone  
Castiel I can  
Booby woah  Cas nice to see you  
Castiel I take the monsters you  
Caleb nods    
Castiel eyes glow blue for a moment and he disappears  
sounds of heads falling monsters screaming  
Castiel fights  
Caleb woah I wouldn't want him as an enemy  
Bobby, you got that right let's go idjit  
Caleb and Bobby moves into the ward  
Bobby and Caleb, they won't make it not without help  
Sounds of wings behind them  
Hello  
Bobby turns and sees  
Bobby who are you  
Angel, I am Ezekiel  
Bobby nods and turns to the babies  
Ezekiel close your eyes humans  
Bobby close them  
Caleb what  
Ezekiel sends a wave of grace wrapping around the children healing them  
and uses his grace to create milk  
Ezekiel here  
Bobby and Caleb grab a bottle  
Ezekiel, they won't last enough for you to do that  
Ezekiel, I will  
Ezekiel lifts the bottle in the air and puts them in the babies mouth feeding them  
Booby what the  
Ezekiel I will care for them go  
Caleb ok  
Bobby pulls his gun back out  
Caleb walks out woah  
Monsters on the ground hundred dead  
Castiel gasping woah that was  
Caleb gulps remind me never to piss him off  
Castiel Ezekiel will take good care of the children lets deal with the monsters

John gasping in air what the hell  
Sam, I don't  
Mary covered in blood breathing heavily  
Mary, I don't know  
John well whatever is going on we have to get to the bottom  
Sam nods  
Mary, we can't fight them all  
Sam no we need to regroup  
John right let head to the hospital and go from there  
they head in that direction


	15. Heaven acts

Amara splitting the soul in half slowly while caressing and stroking the soul

  
Chuck fake gags  
'' Hey can we hurry or are you going have sex in front of me ''  
Amara blushes  
'' Shut up ''  
Chuck shrugs smirking  
Amara slowly removes some soul and dragging it to her eating it then Creating a hand of darkness sends the  essences out and replaces the missing pieces of Dean's soul causing the soul the shiver then darking quickly the once bright soul is completely black

Chuck smirking  
'' My turn ''  
Chuck rips out some of the dark soul and summoning and a few hands of god   His eyes turn white as he absorbs the power back and he conjures a ball of white fire into his hand and sends it out hitting the missing black soul piece watching as the soul brightens and suddenly the soul explodes

  
Chuck gasping Amara eyes wide becoming quickly angry  
Amara with darkness expending outward about to strike Dean when suddenly the Broken pieces jump up into the air growing bigger and bigger

Chuck and Amara realizing That there isn't enough room  
Snap their fingers taking the soul smoke pieces and disappearing to the edge of the universe as the soul pieces turn into large columns of grey smoke erupt from the spots the souls were connecting them slowly They converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of grey smoke the Grey smoke  envelops them

Chuck trembling  
Amara  
'' Brother ''  
Chuck  
'' Yeah this is private time bye  
Chuck turns to Light hitting the grey but the grey pushes back causing the Grey to swallow it  
Chuck gasping  
'' I am leaving to let you and Amara spend some time ''  
The grey disapparate in a spot and the grey throws Chuck out there  
Chuck a bolt of light hits Chuck giving him control of his powers back  
Chuck turned back to light heads back to earth

Dean appears in the from the smoke

'' Amara ''

 

Earth Hospital  
John crosses the doors and is instantly attacked by something throwing him across the room hitting  
Mary gasp but she was grab and flip over her other arm breaking  
Mary on the ground is lifted her neck exposed  
The vampires bite her  
Mary screaming in agony  
The vampire draining blood from Mary  
Mary quieting down slowly  
Suddenly the vampire turns to Dust  
Sam standing behind them a blade made of solid gold  
Sam froze in shock  
Sam  
'' What the hell what is this ''  
Sam shrugs  
'' MOM ''

Mary unconscious  
Sam  
'' DAD ''  
John is hit in the knees causing him to fall to them  
John holding a blade tries to slash up but the vampire  kicks the blade out of hand   
John decided to go out fighting goes to hit one of the vampires when a gold blade appears cutting the head off of two vampires back to back  
John shocked but not having time to work it through starts fighting with the blade suddenly the Vampires turn to dust when suddenly John has no choice but to stab one but the weird thing is the vampire dies  
John breathing deeply  
DAD!!!!!  
John snapping to his feet looking at Sam and Mary running to mary  
 '' No no no no no no ''

John reaching Mary reaches for her seeing blood covering her neck  
John  
'' Come, Son, ''  
Sam standing lifts Mary carrying to a hospital room  
'' I'll get something to help her ''  
John  
'' No summon an angel''  
Sam nodding sending a quick prayer  
'' Ok I have now ''  
A Sound of wings  
 Sam  
'' Heal her ''  
An angel walking to Mary reaching out healing Her the blood still covering her but the wounds heal  
The angel nods  
'' I was able to heal the Injures  ''  
John nodding reaching out brushing Mary's hair  
'' Thank you ''  
Sam looking at the angel ignoring John for a moment  
John  
'' What the hell it isn't possible to take out the monsters alone ''  
The angel fatigue  
'' I agree we also can't leave so  need To get back up ''  
Sam  
'' How ''  
The angel  
''  Heaven ''  
Sam nodding  
'' So we get Lucifer to send some angels ''  
The angel  
'' The enemy is able to kill angels and this town is strategist place ''

John nodding  
'' Once  we kill the monsters we take over this town and the surrounding area ''

The angel nodding  
'' We need someone to go Talk to him ''  
Sam nodding  
'' Who ''  
The angel  
'' I'll go I am useless in the fight anyway ''  
Sam waving his hand  
John  
'' What now ''  
Sam  
'' The hospital we take it over and get bobby here and set up shop ''  
John smiling  
'' Good Sorry son I out of sorts ''  
Sam nodding leaving the room

(Private time For John and Mary )

Angel 1 flying through heaven  
Ariel  
'' What do you think you're doing ''  
Angel 1  
'' Dimension problem The Winchester need help ''  
Ariel smile tightens grabbing the angel  
'' Ok here it's quicker Ara  
Ara nodding

Ariel landing outside the hall of  the throne room  
Lucifer is sitting on the floor playing with cards. Ariel enters the room.  
LUCIFER jumping to his feet  
'' what up   
Ariel  
'' Dimensions problems ''  
Lucifer groans  
'' Okay send Kepharel out with his Garrison and send Me a team of builders ''  
Ariel confuse  
'' why ''  
Lucifer  
'' Well decide I need to have them build me a castle in heaven ''  
Ariel indulgence  
'' Don't you think that's ''  
Lucifer  
'' What prideful yes I do but I want so I will have one ''  
Ariel shrugging  
'' is that the only reason ''  
Lucifer shaking  
'' No I am going to have the builders make A castle on the earth and hell ''  
Ariel shrugging  
 Shouldn't you be out doing...kingly things? Commanding the angels, inspiring mankind? Stuff?  
LUCIFER sitting down on his white chair  
'' Oh how ''  
Ariel opens her mouth stops shrugs  
Lucifer  
'' so Strip poker ''  
Ariel shrugging  
'' Later ''  
Lucifer smirking  
'' So anything else ''  
Ariel  
'' We need to assign a garrison to take over the town ''  
Lucifer  
'' Ok you take care of that and future problems just let me know and I critique them ''  
Ariel smiling bows leaves  
Lucifer  
'' Well this is boring ''  
Chuck appearing  
'' You know you can take a week vocation ''  
Lucifer tilting his head  
'' Right and just have them send the problems to me ''  
Chuck  
'' With the modern Heaven you don't need to be up here ''  
Lucifer  
'' What about prayers ''  
Chuck frowns  
'' Your listening ''  
Lucifer  
'' Hmm Yes how about some of the angels you created serve as the prayer angels and we set up they answer the others will be guardian angels who protect humans as a whole ''  
Chuck shrugs  
'' Well it is your choice''  
Lucifer  
'' Do you mind setting that up ''  
Chuck  
'' what pray will be answered''  
Lucifer  
'' Illness related, Abused of all kinds, souls  the guardian angels will deal with the rest ''  
Chuck nodding  
Lucifer  
'' Well I be going ''  
Lucifer flaps away  
Chuck sitting in his seat starts working  
Chuck thinking  _I don't have to deal with Dean or Amara for a week heaven time just need to find ways to ignore her_  
Chuck  
'' let get to work ''

 


End file.
